


I love you?

by StydiaFate



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Car rides, Cute, F/M, Love, Love Confession, Phone Call, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A and person B being on a phone call and A has to go. They mean to say goodbye but they say I love you, only realizing after they hung up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you?

 

“Should I call him?” she asked herself out loud. She was walking around in her room for 15 minutes straight contemplating if she should or should do it. He had told her he was fine but she hadn’t heard from him since last night and she was getting worried. He had just gotten the news that Norman was taken into the instruction and even though Dylan knew that was going to happen eventually it was still hard, he was still his little brother. So he had talked to Emma about it for a while but he had told her he needed some time to process it. She understood.   
  
She plopped down on her bed en let out a deep sigh.

She was going to do it. She clicked his phone number and put the phone to her head. After a few second the phone was picked up.

“Helloww Emma” He said. He was such a dork. “Hi Dylan” She giggled, he sounded much better than yesterday. “How has my warrior been?” He asked. He had been worried about her since the surgery, she liked it, the way he cared about her. It was not too much but not to little. Perfect. And it didn’t hurt that he had just called her _his warrior_.  
  
“I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” She said. “Always” He smiled, she knew he did because…she just knew.   
  
“So, have you been by Norman yet?” Emma asked. “No I haven’t I planned on going with you maybe?” He asked. She smiled “Of course, we should go together, but are you sure he’s going to be okay with it?”   
  
It was silent for a while. “I don’t know Emma I was thinking about it before I went to bed yesterday, but Norman is sick. We can’t keep living our lives the way he wants it to. We just have to do what feels right.”  
  
It was silent again. “ Does it feel right to you? This.”  Emma didn’t need much time to think about it. “Yeah, it does.” “Good cause that’s all that matters” Dylan said happily.

“So, do you want to go now? To Norman I mean.” Emma asked. “Sure, I’ll come pick you up.” Dylan said.  
  
“Okay I’m at home right now.” Emma said. “Alright I’ll see you in ten, bye Emma.” “Bye, I love you.” And she hang up the phone. It took her over ten second to realize what she had just done.”   
  
“FUCK!” she yelled. “Oh my god what if he didn’t feel the same way” She thought. “This could ruin everything oh my god how could I be so stupid”   
  
“Emma?!” She heard a panicky voice from her father enter the room. “Is everything okay?” He asked. “Yeah, sure yes. I need to meet Dylan I have to go” She said fast, she just about to run out of the door when her dad stopped her. “Emma what happened?” He could sense something bugged her. She sighed, “I just told Dylan I love him, but I’m scared he doesn’t feel the same way about me” She said. He smiled softly “Oh, Emma have you seen the boy. He loves you more than anything. You’ll be fine sweetie.” He said. Emma smiled. “Thanks dad” She said as she went to hug her dad. Just as she was about to let go the door bell rang.   
  
Dylan  
  
“I have to go dad, bye” she said as she kissed his cheek. She ran down stairs.  Just as she opened the door Dylan was opening the door for her. The 5 seconds she needed to get to the car felt like hours. Oh god, what was he going to say.  
  
She stepped inside and put her pet in between her legs. He shut the door behind her. “What a gentleman” She thought, he couldn’t be more perfect. He sat down in the drivers seat next to her and it took her a few seconds to look at him. She gently looked up to Dylan who had the most unexpected big smile on his face.   
  
“Why are you grinning?” She asked cheekily.  
  
He waited a second. “Because you said you looooove me” He said in the most childish way.   
  
“Don’t get to cocky about it” she laughed as she looked away from him. He put his hand on her cheek and slowly turned her head to face him. “I love you too, Emma.” He whispered. She smiled “You better”   
  
He laughed and went in for a quick kiss, which turned into more kisses, and more kisses until Emma pulled away. They both stared at each other for a second just enjoying the moment. “We should really get to Norman now” she giggled.   
“Yeah” Dylan said. He started the car and they drove away from Emma’s house.  
  
**“I love you.” Emma said. “I love you more” Dylan responded**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I just watched al the seasons of this show in 2 days and if Dylan and Emma don't marry each other I'll die. Thanks for reading :)))))


End file.
